Cupcakes, Apples, and Nightmares
by hades777
Summary: Pinkie Pie has had disturbing dreams about her and Big Macintosh murdering ponies, and begins to suspect that her dreams are more than they seem. She soon begins to think that she is turning into a murderer. Warning disturbing images, Anthro ponies, and possible gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers this is my second attempt at writing fan fiction. This story is loosely based on Cupcakes and Sweet Apple Massacre. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, it's owned by Hasboro and Lauren Faust. **

**Note: The characters are anthromorphic, meaning they are human shaped ponies.**

Prologue

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were in Sugarcube Corner when Pinkie handed her a cupcake and said, "Now you take a nap."

The scene changes to Rainbow being strap to a table in a room filled with dead pony parts and a sign saying Life is a Party written in blood. Then Pinkie proceeds to cup off her wings, put nails in her hooves, and then taking a scalpel she says gleefully, "Now its time for the harvest."

Pinkie then rips Rainbow's organs and fools around with them until she dies.

"Well I guess it's time to make my cupcakes…"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" shouts Pinkie as she wakes up. She continues to scream hysterically until Mr. and Mrs. Cake came in.

"Pinkie! Pinkie! Pinkie, wake up it's okay." Mrs. Cake said as she wakes up.

Pinkie looks around frantically as she began to collect herself.

"Mrs. Cake, Mr. Cake…Oh thank Celestia it was just a dream. Or was it? I gotta go and find Rainbow Dash and make sure she's." she said breathing heavily. "Gotta to see if she's alive. Gotta make sure she's not a CUPCAKE!"

Mr. and Mrs. Cake were confused by Pinkie's antics more than usual, but Mr. Cake stepped forward and tried to reassure her.

"Now Pinkie, calm down, I sure Rainbow Dash is fine. You just had a nightmare, now calm down"

"Is there anything we can get you, sweetie?" Mrs. Caked asked with concern.

"Yay a hot air balloon so I can get to Cloudsdale!" Pinkie tried to get to the door, but the Cakes grabbed her and set the panicking pony back down on the bed.

"Now Pinkie you can't go rushing to Cloudsdale in the middle of the night and bothering every pegasus there. Now do want to tell us about you're nightmare."

Calming down a little Pinkie shook her head and held a somber look. After a minute she asked, "Could you stay with me a while?"

"Of course dear." Mrs. Cake responded as she wrapped her arm around her. Pinkie leaned into Mrs. Cake's chest and Mr. Cake says that he will check on the children. Pinkie began wondering why in the world she would have a dream like that. She has never had any true resentment towards Rainbow Dash or any of her friends for that matter. She reassured herself that she would never to do that, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of her head.

Eventually she fell asleep again, and when she did Mrs. Cake gently got up, being careful not to disturb Pinkie, and went back to her bedroom. Pinkie managed to sleep for the rest of the night in a dreamless sleep.

The rest of the night was peaceful and uneventful, but with Pinkie's disturbing dream lingering over her head, the real nightmare was about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Rainbow Dash was chillin' by the swimming hole enjoying the sunshine and peaceful day after clearing all the clouds. She was basking peacefully in Princess Celestia's sun forgetting all her worries and responsibilities. That is until her blissful afternoon was ruined by an unknown force that crashed into her.

"Huh, What?" Rainbow said confused. Her senses eventually come back and looks up to see that the thing that ruined her leisure was a pink furred pony she knew all to well breathing heavily with a worried look on her usually cheerful face.

"Pinkie, what in the hay do think you're doing?"

"Rainbow, thank Celestia you're okay. I've been looking all over Ponyville for since breakfast. That reminds me, I should get something to eat, since I skipped it."

Pinkie squeezed Rainbow tight, which was crushing her.

"Ack…Pinkie you're crushing me."

"Oh I'm so sorry Rainbow, it's just I'm so happy to see that you're alive and not a cupcake."

"Huh," a confused Rainbow said, "What are you talking about Pinkie, of course I'm alive, and why would a be a cupcake? Normally, you make sense most of the time, but now I have no idea what's going on with you."

Pinkie finally let go of Rainbow Dash and composed herself. Then she said, "Sorry about running into you like that Rainbow Dash, it's just that I had this horrible nightmare last night and in it you were dead and being made into a cupcake."

"Is that all Pinkie," she said as she rolled her eyes, "For crying out loud it was just a dream."

"No it was a terrible, horrible, terribly horrible nightmare, and it really, really scared me. Wait what if this is also a dream, what if you really are dead and a cupcake." Pinkie pinched herself "Oww!, oh good this is real, I so happy you're okay." Pinkie said with a look of relief in her tearful eyes.

Seeing the Element of Laughter in such a shaken state, Rainbow Dash's expression and mood softened. She put a comforting hand on Pinkie's shoulder and said, "Listen Pinkie why don't we go visit Twilight and talk about it"

Pinkie wiped her eyes and agreed. Rainbow Dash then got up with her and they proceeded to Twilight Sparkle's library.

**Twilight's Library**

Twilight Sparkle sat down along with her all her friends that she gathered up in order to help the melancholy party pony.

"Okay Pinkie, tell us all about this nightmare you had."

"Yes dear, we're all hear for you." added Rarity.

"Oh you girls are the greatest, but I should warn you, this is not going to be pretty." She took a deep breath and began, "Okay, it all starts out fine with Rainbow and me in Sugarcube Corner. I had asked Rainbow to help me make cupcakes. Then I gave her a cupcake, she ate it, and then fell unconscious. The next thing I saw was Rainbow strapped down on a slab in a room filled with dead ponies and other horrible things, but I think the worst thing was a banner that said "Life Is A Party" written in blood. I would never throw such a disgusting party!"

Twilight stared at her analytically, yet slightly freaked out, Rarity and Fluttershy's eyes were wide in shock, Applejack seemed stable, and Rainbow Dash was turning slightly pale.

Pinkie then continued, "Rainbow thought it was a prank, but I said that it wasn't. I told her that I been doing this for years and was going to use her as the secret ingredient for my cupcakes. Then I gave her Gilda's skull and started torturing her. First I hacked off one wing, thing sawed off the other one. Then I put nails in her hooves, and then I gave a painkiller and then I…and then I…" she stopped and began sobbing. Twilight quickly gave her a tissue and after a while she calmed down and continued, "I cut her open and started taking out her organs, making terrible jokes until she was dead, then I woke up."

She sobbed harder and blubbered out, "This was the absolute worst dream I've ever had, even worse than my dream where I was chased by giant rocks while I was sinking into the ground. Please believe me I would never do anything thing like that to any of you. I love you girls, you're my best friends, and I would never, never, never, ever hurt any of you, heck I would never even hurt Gilda, and I don't even like her."

After a while, Rainbow Dash stepped forward and said, "Don't worry Pinkie, I know you would never hurt any of us. I don't know where that dream came from, but it was just a dream."

Pinkie then looked over to Rarity and Fluttershy with a desperate look on her face.

"Pinkie Pie, while I must admit this nightmare has me a little rattled, but like Rainbow said, we know the real you, and we know you aren't capable of doing something so heinous." replied Rarity.

Fluttershy then speaks up, "I agree with Rarity, y-you just can't do anything like that. Don't worry I won't stopped being your friend." Pinkie Pie smile and was grateful to hear that.

"Ah feel the same way, sugarcube." Applejack added.

Twilight finally spoke up, "I would never stop being your friend, Pinkie, but this dream does bother me. I think it would a good idea to see Zecora about it."

"Okay, Twilight, if you think so. Maybe she'll even have something to help me sleep better."

"Right, then it's settled, why don't we go now."

"Okie dokie lokie," Pinkie replied without her usual enthusiasm. She stood up and got a hug from Rarity and Fluttershy while Rainbow Dash and Applejack gave her a supportive squeeze on her shoulders. Then she and Twilight left for the Everfree Forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter II**

Zecora finished preparing herbal tea, and gave some to Twilight and Pinkie. She set down and took a sip.

"Ah, the tea is warm and tastes so good, so tell me Twilight what has put dear Pinkie in a somber mood."

"Well, you see Zecora, Pinkie had a rather graphic nightmare last night and it's really disturbed her. She thinks the dream might mean something, so we came to you hoping you might be able to see if they do."

"If these nightmares disturb you so, tell me about them, and I will see if I can ease your woe." the zebra replied.

Pinkie once again relayed her gruesome dream, but the second time didn't make it easier. Zecora managed to keep a straight face, though her hand was trembling. Pinkie finally finished and went silent. Zecora steadied her hand and too a few more sips, her face in deep thought. It was quiet for a few more seconds until she finally spoke.

"My poor Pinkie Pie, that dream was truly worse than any horror story I have ever heard, however I will try to help you rid yourself of this dreams, you have my word."

"Thank you Zecora, I've never had a nightmare like this and I don't even know why I had it, I would never hurt Rainbow Dash, heck I would never even hurt a parasprite, and I can't stand them. You don't suppose it's a vision of the future! Oh my gosh, I could turn into a monster, maybe you should all put me in a straightjacket, lock me up, and send far beyond so I don't hurt anypony!"

"Pinkie! Calm down, I highly doubt that the nightmare's a vision of the future, you said yourself that you would never hurt anypony so I don't think that you will become a murderer, right Zecora?" Twilight said as she turned to Zecora.

"I agree with you Twilight, this dream is unlikely to be a prophecy of our sweet Pinkie becoming an unstable killer, besides it is rare to find a pony with true foresight."

Zecora then turned to Pinkie and said, "I believe that this dream is merely a result of an overactive imagination, I sure the terror of this dream will pass in a week or two, so try to fill your next few days with joy, and you will return to the joyful you."

Pinkie looked slightly relieved, but then asked, "But Zecora what if I have another nightmare, I don't know if I can sleep. Do you have anything that can help sleep without dreaming?"

"Why yes I do." Zecora replied as she got up and proceeded to put some strange ingredients into a bag and handed it to Pinkie and said, "Wear this at night and no dreams good or bad will come to you."

"Thank you, Zecora, this will really help me rest." Pinkie said with a bit a perk in her voice.

Twilight and Pinkie then stood up, thanked Zecora for her time and left.

After a few days Pinkie was still not quite back to herself. Her poofy hair was flat and there was no bounce in her step. Mr. and Mrs. Cake were concerned, even though Pinkie was doing her work a lot more efficiently and wasn't eating half the food, they were a little disturbed about Pinkie's melancholy mood. They spoke to Twilight and the others to see if they could help her at all.

They all decided to throw her a little surprise party at Sweet Apple Acres so they asked her to come by under the pretense of helping Applejack make pies. When Pinkie arrived Applejack led her into the barn, and everyone shouted, "Surprise!" Pinkie showed a little shock and put on half a smile, and said, "Thanks girls, this is really nice."

The party quickly became a drag, Pinkie tried to have fun, but the stress and worry made her a little slow.

"Pinkie, um, do you want to bob for apples?" Fluttershy asked.

"No thanks Fluttershy, I don't feel like getting my mane wet, it's flat enough as it is." Pinkie replied.

"Oh, um, okay Pinkie." Fluttershy said as she fluttered away. Rarity then stepped up and tried to cheer her up.

"Pinkie dear, don't you find these little party hats darling! I spent hours finding the right shade of pink just for you."

"Oh thanks Rarity, they are really, really nice and I like the color, thank you." Pinkie said trying to sound appreciative, though Rarity could tell that she was still down.

"Ah come on Pinkie give this piñata a good buckin'." Applejack chimed in. Pinkie gave it a weak swing.

"Sorry Applejack I guess I'll give somepony else a try."

Rainbow Dash grabbed Twilight and said, "This party idea of yours isn't working, and seeing Pinkie depressed is a million this times worse than that time when see was talking to the flour and turnips."

"I know Rainbow, I really thought that throwing Pinkie a party would help her get her back to her old self." Twilight said as she looked at Pinkie in a corner drawing circles in the dust.

"I'll talk to her." Twilight said.

"Hey Pinkie, is that charm that Zecora gave you working?"

"Yah, but it's not taking away my fears or my worries. I just can't stop thinking about it."

"Listen Pinkie, I once read that the best way to get over your fears is to face them head on so I think you should try to sleep without the charm."

"No, no Twilight, I can't, I don't care if I never dream again as long as I don't have to see another horrible nightmare again!" Pinkie rebuffed.

Twilight sighed and then turned to Pinkie and said, "Sorry about this Pinkie, but I think this is for the best." Twilight's horn started glowing and before Pinkie could react it hit her and she fell fast asleep. "Sweet dreams, Pinkie." Twilight said as she stroked her mane.

_Pinkie was at Sweet Apple Acres and everything was bright and pleasant. Pinkie looked around to see Applejack and Big Macintosh talking. She went over and tried to say hello, but nothing came out. Applejack left and Big Mac went to the barn. She felt a strange sensation that told her to follow him. _

_Big Mac opened a trapped door that she assumed lead to a cellar. She followed him and saw a terrible sight. There was Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo tied up and looking scared. Big Mac was saying that they were bothering him and he decided to punish them. Scootaloo started yelling at him so he cut out her tongue with a rusty knife and forced Sweetie Bell to eat it. Then it just got worse as he started raping, gutting, and mutilating them. After he was done, she heard Applejack's voice and Big Mac asked to come down._

Once again Pinkie wakes up screaming at the top of her lungs. The rest of the mane 6 gathered around and tried to calm her down. Rainbow Dash pushed through and wrapped her arms around the sobbing Pinkie Pie. She then turned to Twilight and said, "Brilliant idea egghead, force Pinkie to sleep and traumatize her even more. Shush Pinkie, it's okay." Rainbow try to comfort Pinkie by stroking her mane.

"I'm so sorry Pinkie, I thought facing your fear would help make the dreams stop, I so sorry." Twilight apologized.

"I know you were just trying to help Twilight," Pinkie said between sobs, "but all I did was have another nightmare."

"Another nightmare? You mean that it's a different one?" Rarity asked.

After wiping away her tears Pinkie said, "Yah, it was different one. I was there, but it was like I was invisible. You were there," pointing at Applejack, "and so was Big Macintosh. He went down into a cellar were the Cutie Mark Crusaders were tied up and he…he…" Pinkie sobbed again and then composed herself, "he started cutting them, raping them, and other horrible things."

The girls all were a little shocked at this new dream, but they were brought back to reality by somepony saying, "What!"

They turned around and saw Big Macintosh standing there, his normally bored expression wide-eyed and shocked. Applejack got up and went over to her brother and said, "Well you see Big Macintosh, remember that I told ya that Pinkie's been havin' nightmares were she was murderin' somepony?" Big Macintosh nodded and she continued, "Well she had another nightmare only in this one you were the killer and the victims were Applebloom and her friends."

It took a few minutes to let that all sink in when the normally silent stallion spoke up, "Pinkie Pie, let me make this clear, Ah would never hurt Applebloom or her friends, Ah love mah family and just as soon give up the farm before I lay a hoof on them."

"I'm sorry Big Macintosh, I know you wouldn't hurt anypony Big Macintosh, you're one the nicest, gentlest ponies I know. I'm not accusing you of doing anything. It's just that I keep having these disturbing nightmares and I don't know what's causing them. Can you forgive me?" Pinkie replied hoping that Big Macintosh wouldn't be mad at her. His expression softened and replied,

"Eeyup."

Pinkie smile and then the others helped her get home were she spent the rest of the day in her room holding Gummy close to her.

**Author's Note: ****I haven't read Sweet Apple Massacre in a while so if I made anything mistakes let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter III **

A few days after the nightmare at Sweet Apple Acres, Twilight decided to visit Pinkie at Sugarcube Corner. She trotted into the bakery taking in the sweet smells. She went to the counter where Mrs. Cake was working.

"Good afternoon, Twilight." the kind baker mare greeted.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Cake, I was just wondering if Pinkie's here."

"Oh yes, she's up in her room. Poor dear hasn't slept in days, too scared to even try. Mr. Cake and I are getting really worried about her." Mrs. Cake said with a concerned expression.

"Well don't you worry, I think I've come up with a plan, several actually, to help Pinkie." Twilight reassured Mrs. Cake before heading upstairs to Pinkie's room.

Twilight knocked a few times on her door and after a few moments of silence, she knocked harder, until she said, "Pinkie I'm coming in." She then proceeded to open the door. Pinkie's room was darker and gloomier than usual despite all the party decorations. Pinkie was lying on her bed curled up in a fetal position with Gummy in her arms.

"Pinkie?"

At the sound of Twilight's voice she looked up with a pitiful expression. Her eyes were baggy and puffy clearly showed her lack of sleep. Her straight hair was a mess almost resembling her normal hair.

"Pinkie, Mrs. Cake tells me you haven't been sleeping, what's wrong is Zecora's charm not working?" Twilight asked concerned.

"No, It probably still works, I'm just too scared to even have a dreamless sleep, maybe the nightmares will flood in anyway." Pinkie replied pitifully, looking down at the floor while the alligator squirting out of her arms. It was another few tense moments until Pinkie spoke again, "Twilight I been thinking a lot these last few nights. I've started thinking that maybe these dreams are my subconscious telling me that I either have an evil alternate personality whose been murdering ponies or is trying break free. I think I need to be locked up somewhere until we know its safe."

Twilight pondered the possibilities of Pinkie Pie's theory's and unfortunately while she thought that Pinkie's nightmares were just that, she couldn't deny the possibility of Pinkie having another personality considering her surprise birthday incident. Another a few minutes of thinking Twilight came up with a solution.

"Pinkie, I have an idea. You, me, and the others will go to the places in your dreams to determine whether they actually happened or not." Twilight said to a rather confused Pinkie. Seeing her confusion Twilight clarified, "What I mean we are going to see if the places and events in your dreams actually happened or not by searching to see if those places really exist."

"O-okay Twilight, I think I get it." Pinkie replied.

"Great, I get the rest of the girls." Twilight then left to gather the rest of the mane 6.

About a hour later, the girls arrived at Sugarcube Corner. They all went up to Pinkie's room and sat down. Pinkie tried to smile a little, but couldn't get it out.

"Alright girls, I've gathered you all here in order to help Pinkie by going to the places that she saw in her dream if they exist that is. So why don't we start with her first dream. Pinkie, is there a basement?" Twilight asked the sullen pink pony. Pinkie nodded, and the everypony got up and went downstairs.

They spyed Mr. Cake and went over to him.

"Excuse us Mr. Cake, but can we go into the basement?" Twilight asked.

"Um, why exactly do you want to go down there?" Mr. Cake asked.

"We believe that if we show Pinkie that if the places in her dream aren't real than it will help her get over her insomnia."

Mr. Cake gave a pleasant smile and replied, "Okay then if it will help Pinkie."

Twilight and the others thanked Mr. Cake and he pointed towards the basement door. The girls then went over to the door and proceeded downstairs.

It was dark and a little chilly, but the girls bravely stepped forward until the lights suddenly went on. They jumped in surprise and turned to see that Pinkie was the one who turned the lights on.

"What, did you all want to search in the dark?" Pinkie said as a matter of factly.

The girls giggled in embarrassment and began to search. The basement acted as a store room for supplies, decorations and tools. Each pony decided that they would search a different section of the basement. Rarity looked around the holiday decorations and silently thought they were a bit tacky and thought to suggest to the Cakes that she could help improve them.

Rainbow searched around the extra bags of sugar, but found nothing. Fluttershy searched the flour, but only managed to find some sneezes. Applejack was looking through the bags of nuts and other miscellaneous things. Pinkie finally decided to speak up, "You girls know I've been down here several times, so I'm not sure if you'll find anything."

Twilight then noticed a large metal door and thought it was suspicious. "Pinkie where does that door lead?"

"Oh that, that's just the cooler where we keep the fruits and things." Pinkie explained.

Twilight decided it was worth checking out so she trotted over and opened the door. She peered inside and found only fruits, vegetables and other perishables. Still she searched thoroughly and found nothing.

"Twi, we searched this basement with a fine tooth comb, and haven't found a thing." Applejack stated.

"Well there is one more thing I want to try." responded Twilight as she lit up her horn with a spell and began scanning the area until she made a complete 360 degrees.

"Nothing." she said with both disappointment and relief.

"What the heck was that?" Rainbow asked.

"A spell meant to reveal hidden rooms and passages, and thankfully I didn't find anything." She explained and then turned to Pinkie and said, "See Pinkie, there is no way you could have tortured or hurt anypony down here."

With revived hope she responded, "Yah I guess you're right."

"Well now we have to search Sweet Apple Acres." Twilight said, but then her stomach grumbled in hunger. Embarrassed, she added, "But before that why don't get some lunch upstairs?" Everypony agreed and ascended the stairs back up to the bakery.

Everypony sat down and ordered some slices of apple pie and tea. Mrs. Cake took their orders and in a few minutes placed their pie on the table. "So girls, did you find anything down in the basement?" Mrs. Cake asked with curiosity.

"Nah, we didn't find anything, but some flour, sugar, and cold fruit. We're all headin' to Sweet Apple Acres after we're eatin'." Applejack answered as she took a bite of her pie.

"Yum, this pie tastes just like one of mine."

Mrs. Cake responded, "Well of course, it's made from your apples, I'm so glad we started buying them in bulk 2 months ago, and Big Macintosh is such a sweetheart for delivering them."

"Huh, so you're the ones that's buying them, funny Big Macintosh never mentioned it." Applejack replied. After that everypony finished eating their pies and were about to leave when Mrs. Cake called for Pinkie.

"Pinkie dear, could you help me get some flour and sugar down from the top shelves?"

"Sure Mrs. Cake." Pinkie trotted into the kitchen and helped Mrs. Cake with the heavy and high up bags. Mrs. Cake has had a bad back since the twins were born. When she finished Pinkie looked out the window to see Mr. Cake and Big Macintosh were talking to each other. She leaned out to hear what they were saying.

"So you heading to the Tipsy Stallion tonight?" Mr. Cake asked the red stallion.

"Eeyup." Big Mac responded.

"Great, it's been a while since I've had a drink." the cheerful yellow stallion responded.

"See yah there." Big Macintosh finished as he left.

Pinkie Pie turned to Mrs. Cake and asked, "How long have Mr. Cake and Big Macintosh been friends?"

Mrs. Cake thought for a moment until she said, "Oh for about a month or two before I got pregnant with the twins. It's really nice since Carrot doesn't have many friends."

Pinkie was a little startled by this revelation as she prided herself in knowing what everypony did in Ponyville. She shrugged it off and went to join her friends.

The air was sweet with the smell of fresh grass and apples when the mane 6 arrived at Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack immediately led them to the root cellar which was filled with apples, and canned jam. The cellar wasn't very large and it didn't take them long to search it.

"Well Pinkie there doesn't seem to be anything here either." Twilight commented gleefully, "Well at least this proves that you didn't anypony…yet" she said whispering the last part.

"Yah, but this doesn't look like the same cellar that was in my dream, it was more rotten and dirty." Pinkie stated.

Applejack expression became troubled and it was noticed by Rarity.

"Applejack is there something wrong?"

Everypony turned to her and she felt a little uncomfortable, but finally spoke up, "Alright I do know of another cellar that sounds like the one Pinkie described"

"Okay so take us there." demanded Rainbow Dash.

"It ain't that easy, you see this cellar is kinda private, and it's where Big Macintosh goes when he wants to have some alone time." Applejack replied uncomfortably.

"That's even more of a reason to search it or did you forget that it was Big Macintosh who was in that dream!" Rainbow shouted.

Applejack became a little peeved at this remark and retorted, "Now hold on just a minute, Rainbow we already established that mah brother would never do anything like so don't you go accusing' him of wrongdoin'!"

"Girls!" Twilight shouted and stopping the two from arguing further. "Remember we are trying to help Pinkie, so Applejack I think we need to see this cellar, I'm sure Big Macintosh will understand."

Feeling all the others agreed with Twilight, she agreed in defeat. So they went to the western orchard near the White Tail Woods as they were walking Rarity curiously asked, "Applejack why exactly is the cellar all the way out here?"

"Well yah see Rarity we didn't build it. It was part of house that a family lived in out here, but the later moved away and sold us their land. The house is pretty much gone, but the cellar's intact. Daddy used to use it for hiding his whiskey and later showed it to Big Macintosh. He basically intended it to be a place where he could get away from all us girls. To be honest, Ah've never actually been inside, but Big Mac told me where it was, oh we're here." Applejack finished as they reached the remains of house which was rotted down to the foundations. She looked around until she found the cellar door and opened it.

The mane 6 descended into the dark dank cellar with admittedly a little fear. Twilight light up her horn in order to see and the light revealed an old dirty cellar with a dirt floor, rotten wooden shelves with a few broken jars on them, and some undergrowth on the roof.

Pinkie finally spoke up, "This definitely looks a lot like the one in my dream." She said this with a bit of fear.

Rainbow Dash looked around until she spotted something on the ground, "Hey I found a lantern." Upon hearing this Twilight used a fire lighting spell to light the lantern and then lifted up to a hook on the ceiling.

Like before everypony began looking around for any evidence of wrongdoing. Rarity took to a corner where she noticed a strange shape under a blanket. Twilight also noticed and came over to her. Cautiously Rarity pulled the blanket off to reveal a pile of bottles and mugs. Relieved, Rarity took one of the bottles and sniffed it.

"Aw! What is that horrible smell!" Rarity inquired with disgust. Applejack came over and also took a sniff.

"Apple Whiskey." she stated.

"What?" asked both unicorns.

"Apple Whiskey." Applejack repeated and picked up a mug and sniffed it, stating, "and Hard Apple Cider. I guess Big Macintosh picked up on Daddy's private drinking, thankfully he's never been drunk around us." Applejack finished putting the bottle and mug down and recovering it with the sheet.

Rainbow Dash was looking in another corner of the room when she found something.

"Did you find something Rainbow Dash?" asked Twilight when she noticed Rainbow picking something up.

"Yah, some dirty magazines." The girls gathered around to see this. The magazine featured a mare with a rather large plot on the cover with the title, _Playpony._

"Oh, how deplorable!" Rarity announced.

Applejack rolled her eyes and said, "Well what do yah expect? Bigh Macintosh is a stallion after all."

"Those are so fake." stated Rainbow Dash looking at one of the pictures.

Annoyed Applejack said, "Yah my brother likes dirty magazines, it don't mean that he's killing ponies."

"Yah, but some of the other magazines might reveal something you didn't know about him." Rainbow said as she waved another magazine at Applejack.

She took it, her curiosity aroused, and saw that it was a dirty magazine, but unlike the others this one had a picture of a stallion. "Ah can't believe that he likes _these _kinds of magazines!"

Rarity tried to be shocked, but it was obvious that she was trying to peek at it. Fluttershy hovered over them with a red blush on her face. Twilight also took an interest. Applejack then looked down and saw more, but then noticed something familiar.

"Hey, this one's mine!"

"What! Don't tell me YOU look at those magazines!" Rarity responded with shock.

"Rarity, Ah don't have much time for datin' and Ah have needs to." Applejack rebuffed. "Regardless they belong to Big Macintosh so we're putting them back, except this one." Applejack then took the magazines and put them back.

"Hey I didn't get a good look!" Pinkie whimpered almost like her old self.

The girl continued their search. Fluttershy floated around until she noticed some dirt was disturbed. She went over to the others and said softly, "Uh, girls I think I found something." However she wasn't heard as the others began arguing with each other.

"Twilight we've searched every inch of this place and all we found was old booze and skin mags. I don't think there's anything here." Rainbow said with annoyance.

"That's a good thing Rainbow, it means that Pinkie's nightmares aren't real." Twilight rebuffed.

"Um, I might have found something." Fluttershy said again trying to be heard.

"Well if they aren't real then how did she dream about this place?" Rainbow questioned.

"It's just a coincidence." Twilight replied with a slight irritation.

"I found something over there." Fluttershy again tried to get their attention.

"What if her dreams have something to do with her Pinkie sense, did you ever think about that?" Rainbow continued.

"I have thought about it, but her Pinkie sense, from what I observed it only predicts immediate events, it's not a prophetic." Twilight responded with her know-it-all attitude.

Finally fed up Fluttershy took a deep breath then tapped Twilight on the shoulder. "Um, excuse me Twilight, but I think I found something that might be interesting."

"Oh, why didn't you say so." Twilight responded to an exasperated Fluttershy. They all went over the spot that Fluttershy mentioned and dug up the odd mound of dirt, revealing a heavy chest. Twilight levitated it up and set it down. They all saw that it was locked.

"So are we gonna open it or what?" Rainbow Dash asked. All the girls looked at the chest nervously, especially Pinkie, thinking of what horrible things might be inside.

"Well I guess we have to." Twilight replied. So she used her magic to unlock the padlock and then held her breath as she reached down and opened it revealing…bits, lots and lots of bits, as well as some precious gems.

Applejack stepped forward and said, "This is probably Big Macintosh savings. Daddy always believed in storing valuables in a safe place. This also explains the money he gave us during our shortage a couple of years ago." Satisfied with this revelation, they locked the chest, put it back in the hole, and buried it again. Afterwards, they left.

They all went to Applejack's house for some refreshments, and while they were eating, Twilight spoke to Pinkie, "Well Pinkie, I think we proved that the killings in your dream didn't happen."

"Yah, I guess you're right, I'm super glad that nopony's dead, but there is still the possibility that my dreams are warning me about Evil Pinkie."

"Evil Pinkie?" everypony asked in unison.

"It's the evil part of me that's trying to break out and these dreams are trying to warn me about her!" Pinkie answered excitedly.

"Calm down Pinkie, as I said before, while you may not make much sense at times, I highly doubt you would develop an alternate personality, in my psychology books, it said that most of the time it's caused by a severe trauma, and the only thing that could even qualify was your little breakdown last year. I don't think it was bad enough to cause that much of problem."

Twilight took another sip of apple juice, and then said, "Pinkie I think you should tell yourself that these dreams are only dreams and try to sleep. If you have another nightmare, then I'll contact Princess Luna and see what she can do for you."

"Okay, so all I have to do is tell myself that they only dreams, thanks Twilight, I'm really, really grateful for what you and the others have done for me." Pinkie said with her old spirit though her hair hadn't poofed out.

"Well, Ah'm glad y'all like the food and juice, but now Ah got to explain to Big Macintosh about us violating his private sanctum." They thanked Applejack for her generosity and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter IV**

Later that night, Pinkie Pie was determined to go to sleep and try to get over her nightmares. She stood in front of her mirror and gave herself encouragement.

"Okay Pinkamena Diane Pie, these dreams aren't you've seen the evidence."

"But what if they come true?" her reflection said.

"They won't." said Pinkie.

"What if they do?" Mirror Pinkie asked.

"They won't! and we are going to sleep and have wonderful, cake and party dreams you got it!" Pinkie yelled at the mirror.

"Pinkie, we're trying to sleep.!" Mr. Cake shouted.

"Oops, sorry Mr. Cake." Pinkie apologized.

After her little pep talk to herself, she went to bed. It took about a hour of relaxing before she finally slipped into dreamland.

_Pinkie was in a field of beautiful flowers, Celestia's sun was shining bright, and the birds were singing. Pinkie felt incredible joy as she bounced through the flowers. Soon she came across a picnic blanket. She decided to stop and rest there, for a few minutes. As soon as she sat down, Rainbow Dash landed on the blanket with a basket. Rainbow then set the basket down and took out some plates, forks, spoons and even balloons. Pinkie was extremely happy to see all this, but what really made her jump with joy was when Rainbow pulled out an impossibly big strawberry cake covered in pink frosting. _

_Rainbow and Pinkie sat there eating the delicious cake and chatting about random things. This stopped when Rainbow Dash put her hand on hers. Pinkie was a little stunned, but become even more so after Rainbow pulled her onto her lap and looked into sparkling blue eyes. Pinkie was also mesmerized by Rainbow's ruby red eyes. They were like that for a while, until Rainbow brought their lips together. Pinkie's senses felt like somepony just set on a massive array of fireworks, confetti, and balloons at the same time. Pinkie began to kiss her back, she felt like she just landed in the best party in existence. _

_That is until she looked and saw two tall dark figures coming towards them, Pinkie tried to scream and tell Rainbow to run, but she was frozen. All of a sudden the two figures brought up a pair of knives, and then plunged them down towards the happy couple._

Once again Pinkie woke up with a shout, then she came a frustrated groan. She grabbed a rudely awakened Gummy and said,

"Oh Gummy, I was so close this time. My dream started out great, with me and Rainbow Dash having a picnic, and there was this huge, and then we kissed…wait kissed?"

Pinkie sat there for a few minutes in thought. After a while she said to Gummy, "Wow Gummy, I knew liked Rainbow Dash, but I didn't know I _liked _her. I mean she's great to hang out with, she's a great prankster, and has a gorgeous rainbow mane. Oh my gosh, I think I DO like Rainbow Dash!"

"But what if she doesn't like me back, I mean I don't know if she's gay or bisexual or anything. What if this ruins our friendship?" she gasps.

"What she hates me?" she gasps again.

"What if this destroys the Elements of Harmony?" she once again gasps out.

"Say Gummy, do you find strange that I have no internal dialogue?" she asked the stoic alligator.

"Well I guess I should Twilight about this in the morning, oh and about the scary part too. Say what time is it?" she once again asked the stoic alligator as she looked at her party-themed alarm clock which read, 6:03. "Wow I almost slept the whole night this time."

Twilight and Spike were putting up the returned library books when Pinkie crashes through the door.

"Twilight, I need to talk to you about another dream I had!" Pinkie said to lavender pony that she was currently on top of.

"Another nightmare? Spike you'd better leave." Twilight said to her young dragon friend.

"Ah, come on Twilight, I old enough to hear this." the purple dragon stated annoyed at Twilight's assumption that he was too young.

"Go Spike." she responded sternly.

The Dragon groaned and went upstairs. Twilight then got Pinkie off of her and sat her down in a chair. "All right Pinkie, tell what this nightmare was about."

"Well actually Twilight, the nightmare part isn't what I wanted to you about."

"Oh?" Twilight responded in confusion and intrigue.

"Well you see, the dream started out with me in a field of flowers and everything was happy, but then it got better when I found a picnic, and Rainbow came down and shared a giant cake with me! Then after that we ate it, Rainbow grabbed and we…we…" Pinkie looking bashful leaned towards Twilight and whispered, "we kissed!"

Twilight looked stunned and upon seeing this Pinkie asked, "Do you think I'm a freak?"

Twilight shock softened and said, "No, Pinkie, I grew up in Canterlot, and it's pretty liberal, heck I know several members of the royal guard who are gay. And besides, Equestria is all about love and tolerance, so alternative relationships are allowed, with a few minor exceptions."

"Oh I'm so glad, but will Rainbow Dash think, do you even think she's gay?" Pinkie asked.

"Well judging by the way see was ogling Big Macintosh's girly magazines I say she's at least attracted to mares." As soon as Twilight finished the door opened and in came Big Macintosh.

"Mornin' y'all Ah came by to return the book Applebloom had me get for her." Big Macintosh said as he gave the book to Twilight.

"Oh thank you Big Macintosh, my Applebloom certainly has come to like potion making since that cutie pox incident." She said as put the book back in place.

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh responded.

"Oh by the way, I'm sorry me and the girls went in to your private root cellar, we were just trying to help Pinkie Pie. Just so you know, none of us think any differently of you because of your preferences." Twilight said hoping the large stallion would accept her apology.

"It's aright Twilight, Applejack explained y'all was tryin' to help Pinkie Pie, Ah just wished yah asked me first, but me bein' a "suspected murderer" Ah guess you couldn't. By the way, am Ah in the clear." Big Macintosh asked in a pleasant manner.

"Yes, we never really suspected you of anything anyway." Twilight replied.

"And guess what I have a crush on Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie injected excitedly.

Big Macintosh smiled and said, "Well, that's great Pinkie, Ah hope y'all are happy, well Ah gotta go, Ah need to make a delivery, bye."

"Goodbye Big Macintosh." Pinkie and Twilight said at the same time as he left.

Twilight then turned to Pinkie and said, "Pinkie I think I might have just figured out her nightmare problem."

"Really, tell me so I can get back to my normal life!" Pinkie demanded.

"Well, based on the psychology books I've read, you're crush on Rainbow Dash and the fear of rejection may be the cause."

"Huh?" said a confused Pinkie.

"You see Pinkie while your conscious mind was unaware of her true feelings, your subconscious was and because of your subconscious fear of rejection and your affection for Rainbow, it created these terrifying nightmares where your subconscious put you in a situation where you had Rainbow Dash, but also where you punished her for not noticing or possibly rejecting you." Twilight explained.

"Okay, but what does Big Macintosh killing Applebloom and the others?" Pinkie asked.

"That was probably because you were in Sweet Apple Acres, and your guilt of hurting Rainbow Dash in the dream changed it to another pony."

"But what about the end of my new dream where there are two evil figures coming up behind us and are about to kill us." Pinkie asked.

"Simple, it's the lingering fear of rejection that will destroy your happiness." Twilight finished.

After several minutes of thinking, Pinkie Pie stood up and said, "Well I'm not going to let my fears keep me down anymore, I'm going to find Rainbow Dash and tell her how I feel, and if she's doesn't like me back, then at least I tried." Pinkie declared as she ran out the door the same way she came in. Twilight couldn't help but smile at the pink pony's antics and hoped things would turn out well.

After galloping all over Ponyville for several minutes, Pinkie Pie found Rainbow Dash napping on cloud.

"Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie shouted.

Rainbow Dash woke with a start, looked down and then flew down to Pinkie and shouted, "Pinkie, what in the hay do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry Dashie, but I really need to talk to you." Pinkie apologized.

Rainbow Dash's irked expression turned into a worried. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"Well kinda, it was mostly a good dream, and it did involve you." Pinkie explained. "You see its starts out with you and me having a picnic, then we eat this giant cake, and then…um…you see…um."

"Well what?" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"Well, first you put your hand on mine." Pinkie responded. Rainbow Dash cocked an eyebrow, but then put on a mischievous smile and placed her hand on Pinkie's.

"Like this?" Rainbow asked

Pinkie blushed and said, "Yes. Um, then you pulled me into your lap."

Rainbow did just that and playfully asked, "Like this?"

Pinkie's blush deepened and finished up with, "And then, and then you kissed me."

Rainbow Dash then silenced her with a kiss. Pinkie was initially shocked, but then returned it. This caused Pinkie depressing flat hair to be restored to its fluffy state.

"Wow! I haven't felt this great in weeks, I feel so happy I just wanna…" She dashed off and returned with a mess of instruments and started playing them.

Rainbow upon seeing this spectacle just laughed and said, "Pinkie Pie, you are so random."

After this Pinkie and Rainbow laid down in the grass looking at each other longingly. Pinkie broke the dreamy silence by asking, "So Rainbow how long have you liked mares anyway?"

Rainbow Dash answered, "Well I've always kinda liked both stallions and mares, but I prefer mares. Most stallions don't like that I like to be in charge."

"Who was the last stallion you dated?" Pinkie asked.

"You remember that brown pegasus stallion back in Cloudsdale?" Rainbow answered.

"The one with the dumbbell cutie mark?" Pinkie asked.

"Yah that's the one, well after seeing my sonic rainboom, he started being nicer to me, and asked me out. We only lasted two weeks, he was always trying to make me more "feminine." Though I will admit, he was okay in bed." Rainbow said.

"How many mares?" A still curious Pinkie asked.

"Um, about three." Rainbow responded.

Pinkie then stood up and said, "Well I hope you don't think, that I'm just going to jump in bed with you. I except to courted properly Ms. Dash and maybe if you treat me well I might have some of this." Pinkie finished making a sexy pose.

Smiling Rainbow responded. "I can do that."

**Author's Note****: Well it looks like a happy ending or is it? Check in and see.**

**Also I hope I haven't portrayed any of the mane 6 in a sexist fashion. You see I'm a guy and don't know a lot girls so I 'm not an expert.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter V**

Pinkie happily strolled down Ponyville towards Sugarcube Corner. She was in a gleeful mood due to her and Rainbow Dash's relationship and the fact that she hasn't had a nightmare for three months. She had just come from back from picking a card for Mr. and Mrs. Cake's anniversary. While she was happily trotting along she didn't see the other pony we she bumped into her.

"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!" Pinkie Pie quickly apologizes.

The white furred, sky blue maned pony simply smile and said, "It's alright Pinkie Pie, I wasn't paying attention either." She finished dusting herself off and continued, "My you seem very happy today."

"Well why shouldn't I be? The sun is shining, the sky is clear, I have an awesome marefriend, and I haven't had a nightmare in months." she squealed. "Are you sure you're okay, Diamond Dust."

Diamond Dust was a wealthy, but kind-hearted pony from Canterlot who came to Ponyville in order to visit her sister who is married to Filthy Rich. "Yes I'm fine, and besides I'm a little giddy today too. I'm going on a date with a very handsome stallion tonight. I thought I have a little fun before going back to Canterlot."

"Wow, that's great, I'm really sad to see you go." Pinkie Pie said with a sad expression.

"Thank you Pinkie, meeting you has definitely made my stay in Ponyville memorable. I especially liked the party you threw for me." Diamond Dust said.

"I'm glad you liked it, oh maybe I can through you a Going Away Party!" Pinkie declared excitedly.

"Thanks Pinkie, but I don't think I'll have time. I have to go now bye!" Diamond Dust said as she departed. Pinkie also waved goodbye and went back on course to Sugarcube Coner.

The sweets and baked goods shop was busy as usual so Pinkie went to work almost as soon as she got there. While she was frosting a fresh batch of cupcakes, Mr. Cake came up to her and asked, "Hey Pinkie, can you try something for me?"

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie Pie answered.

Mr. Cake brought up a plate of cookies and gave her one. She took it and bite into it and after analyzing the flavor she swallowed and said, "Delicious!"

Mr. Cake smiled and said, "Thank you Pinkie, it's a new recipe I've been trying out. It's apple cinnamon cookies."

"Well they taste great, are you going to make this part of your anniversary dinner tomorrow?" Pinkie asked with enthusiasm.

"Yep, and there's something else I'd like to ask you." Mr. Cake responded.

"Okay." Pinkie replied.

"Could you possibly stay the night with a friend so Mrs. Cake and I could have some time alone?" Mr. Cake requested.

"Oh, hoping for a "happy ending" Mr. Cake." Pinkie said with suggestive tone causing Mr. Cake to blush.

After coughing he said, "Well thank you Pinkie, but we better get back to work."

"Wait what about Pound cake and Pumpkin cake? Do you want me to take them with me?" Pinkie asked.

"Oh, no need, Big Macintosh volunteered to look after them." Mr. Cake responded.

After this they went back to work and went on with their business.

Pinkie went upstairs after the busy day, and very grateful that the shop was only open for half a day tomorrow thanks the Cakes anniversary. She soon said goodnight to Gummy and slipped into bed.

_Pinkie opened her eyes and looked around in an unfamiliar room. She soon realized that she was strapped down to a table. She struggled, but to no avail but stopped when she realized that her friends her all around her dead and hanging on ropes. Pinkie was terrified out of her mind. However it only got worse as she saw two dark figures approach her with knives in their hands. They had cruel smiles and raised their knives, the blades then came down into her chest…"_

Pinkie shot up with a start and sweating. However rather than crying she groaned in frustration and said to herself, "I'm not going through this again! I'm going to prove it to myself that these dreams aren't real"

Pinkie got up and tip-hooved downstairs and grabbed a flashlight out of the drawer. She crept down into the basement and like before started looking around. Like before, she found nothing but baking supplies, candy, and some fruit in the cooler. She was satisfied and just about to leave when she noticed something on the floor.

Pinkie bent down and looked closer at the stain. The first thing that came to her mind was blood. The stain was dry so she wasn't sure if it was blood or not. The one thing that really made her suspicious was that the stain looked as if it was cut off at the border of the next board which was strange. A terrible thought entered her head so she followed Twilight's advice about being a detective and looked for something out of place. She then noticed a knot on the wooden floorboard. She felt around and pressed on the knot. Suddenly a part of the floor went up revealing it to be a trap door.

Seeing this made Pinkie freeze with shock. Part of her wanted to run, but she also wanted to know if her worst fears were true. Pinkie's curiosity got the best of her so she descended on the ladder in the trap door. Pinkie finally got to the bottom, and turned around. She moves forward shining her light all around seeing what appears to be a tunnel. She finally reaches a door. Pinkie slowly reached for the handle, praying that she won't find anything behind door until she finally reaches it. Her heart was pounding and she stayed still for a couple of minutes until she opened the door.

The room was dark, Pinkie couldn't see a thing. This was the most terrified she's ever been. She then shined her light into the room and entered. She looked around and found a small shower, a cot, and a chest. She then looked on the other side and saw a small table. She approached the table and soon discovered something that made her blood run cold.

The little table had several knives, a couple of saws, and a few scalpels, but the worst part was that several of them were covered in blood. She stepped back in shock then noticed a table with leather straps and below it a drain. Pinkie was almost ready to run out of there when she noticed a white bundle on the floor near the back. She slowly approached the large bundle, her heart pounding against her chest as she bent down. She reached down and untied the rope around the sheet, then she pulled the sheet off the top portion of it. She nearly screamed right then and there, but she managed to suppress it. What was under the sheet was the corpse of Diamond Dust.

Diamond Dust normal white coat was pale and lifeless, covered in cuts and slashes. From the portion she could see, it appears that parts of her face was cut off, her eyes were removed, her nipples were cut off, she was stabbed in several places, and what seemed to have caused her death was her throat being cut.

Pinkie scooted back and brought her knees to her face, and begin sobbing furiously while her hair went flat.

"It's true. It's true, I'm a murderer, or at least there's a murderer inside me!" Pinkie sobbed.

"Evil Pinkie must have got her when her date ended and brought her here." She rationalized as she began to sob harder. After a while she got up and ran out of that nightmarish room. She climbed the ladder, closed the trap door, and snuck back into her room. She got on the bed and just stared at the other side of the wall contemplating what to do about her evil persona.

The morning sun shined on Pinkie as she finally got up and went to the mirror. She decided to leave her bed head hair the way it was due to it resembling her normal hair. She then practiced a fake smile in order to seem that there was nothing wrong. After trying a few she finally decided on the one that looked most convincing. She went downstairs with her fake smile on.

"Good morning everypony!" Pinkie greeted with false cheer.

"Good morning Pinkie." The Cakes greeted back.

"Good morning Pound Cake. Good morning Pumpkin Cake." Pinkie greeted the twin foals who reacted happily. She then sat down as Mrs. Cake served breakfast. After eating she ran back upstairs and gave the Cakes the cards she bought yesterday. They thanked her put the foals in a playpen and went to work.

Pinkie managed to keep her fake smile on and act normally until it was noon. She was about to leave, after going upstairs to pack, when Big Macintosh came in.

"Hey, Ah came to pick up Pound and Pumpkin." the big red stallion greeted.

"Oh, Big Macintosh thank you and Applejack for taking care of the twins." Mrs. Cake thanked him.

"Actually Applejack's going to a sleepover with Pinkie and the others at Twilight so it'll just be me and Granny Smith." Big Macintosh responded.

"Really, what about Applebloom?" Mrs. Cake asked with concern.

"She's gonna be at a Cutie Mark Crusader sleepover at their tree house." he explained.

With a worried expression she asked, "Are you sure that you can handle the twins? They are very active."

Big Macintosh smiled and said, "No worries, Ah helped raise Applebloom after our parents died so believe me Ah know what Ah'm doin'."

Big Macintosh went over and picked up the giggling foals and said some random baby words. They laughed at that and seemed to take well to Big Macintosh. After Mr. Cake gave him a bag of things they'll need for the night.

"Now remember, Pound cake tends to hit and pound things, and Pumpkin cake tends to put almost everything in her mouth." Mr. Cake explained.

"Dontcha worry Carrot, Ah can handle them." Big Macintosh reassured. After that he left with the twins. When Big Macintosh left Pinkie followed and went straight to Twilight's.

Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash were discussing the new Daring Doo book when Pinkie rushed in. Twilight and Rainbow went over to her and upon seeing her marefriend she broken down in tears. Rainbow wrapped her arms around her and asked her what was wrong. After several minutes, Pinkie finally managed to speak up.

"Rainbow, Twilight it's all true, I'm, I'm, I'm a murderer!" Pinkie cried out.

"What? Pinkie what are you talking about?" Rainbow demanded of the hysterical party pony.

After sobbing some more Pinkie explained, "Last night, I had another nightmare where you were all dead and I was next, so when I woke I tried to convince myself it wasn't real so I did what you did for me and went down into the basement. I found a funny stain on the floor and discovered a trap door that led to a room where I found Diamond Dust, dead." After finishing, she continued to sob into the cyan pegasus' s chest.

An few moment passed by before Pinkie spoke again, "Listen Twilight, you need to call the police, the royal guard, or even the whole military, and have them lock me up so Evil Pinkie doesn't get out and kill another pony!"

"Hold on Pinkie how are you so sure that you did it?" Twilight asked.

"Who else could it be? I dreamed about that room so I must have been in there and did

those horrible things!" Pinkie said

Twilight was at a loss for words and for several seconds was quiet. After thinking for several minutes she spoke up, "Listen Pinkie, I have to admit that you dreaming about the room would suggest that you've been there, but there is still room for doubt especially if there is no physical evidence."

"Well what are we going to do, Twilight, we can't have Pinkie arrested unless we are absolutely sure that she or her evil self did it." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yes, you're right, I think we should go to Sugarcube Corner and see it for ourselves while the evidence is fresh." Twilight ordered.

"No! Today is Mr. and Mrs. Cake's anniversary, I don't want to ruin it by having them finding out that I been killing ponies in their basement." Pinkie shouted.

"Pinkie, we are talking about proving whether you're a murderer or not, I think they'll understand." Rainbow stated.

"No please, can't we wait until tomorrow." Pinkie asked.

"No Pinkie, we need to end this now, and now that we believe you the evil you might try and hurt us before we try anything." Twilight reasoned.

After thinking for a while Pinkie came up with a solution, "Okay the Cakes usually go to sleep around ten, so we can sneak in around twelve."

"Sounds good in the meantime, why don't we wait for the other girls and Rainbow keep an eye on Pinkie and if she start acting strangely let me know." Twilight concluded.

They did just that, Rainbow and Pinkie went upstairs and while they didn't say anything they were clearly thinking that this may very well be their last moments together and both became very somber.

After a couple of hours the rest of the mane 6 arrive.

"Y'all shoulda seen the way Big Macintosh was with those foals, Ah tell ya he's gonna be a natural father." Applejack said to Rarity.

"Yes, I must admit that Big Macintosh would be quite a catch, perhaps I should try going out with him. He's not exactly a prince, but maybe it would work." Rarity replied.

"I think you two would be a great couple." Fluttershy said.

Upon seeing Twilight's serious expression they all went quiet.

"Girls we have some important business to attend to." Twilight stated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VI**

It was midnight when the mane 6 arrived at the dark Sugarcube Corner. The normally cheerful sweet shop was deathly quiet and dark. Most of Ponyville was in their beds by now, dreaming peaceful dreams. Princess Luna's moon was bright and full tonight yet there was still a sense of dread in the air.

"Couldn't this have waited until morning, you know when the sun is out and it's less scary?" the ever timid Fluttershy asked.

"That is a good question, Twilight wouldn't the gruesome room still be there in the morning, so why don't we just wait?" Rarity added.

"There's a possibility that Pinkie or Evil Pinkie might not be working alone, and if they noticed that someone was in there, they might try to remove all the evidence before we can get there." Twilight explained.

Twilight once again turned her attention the darkened shop and declared, "Okay, it looks like everypony's asleep, let's go."

"But what if Evil Pinkie or my accomplice shows up and tries to kill you?" Pinkie asked.

"Pinkie we are the Elements of Harmony, I am one of the most powerful unicorns around, Rainbow Dash is the fastest pegasus in Ponyville, Applejack is the strongest mare around, Rarity knows martial arts, and Fluttershy has her stare. I think we can handle any danger we come across. Twilight reassured Pinkie, "Now let's go."

They all went forward, though Applejack ended up having to drag Fluttershy along, until they reached the back entrance of the shop. Pinkie nervously unlocked the door and they all entered. Twilight and Rarity provided light with their horns while the others got flashlights. There was a sudden rattling and everypony jumped.

"Relax, it's just the pipes, the Cakes must be taking a shower or something." Pinkie explained. Satisfied with Pinkie's explanation, they headed downstairs.

Pinkie showed them the spot, and just like before, the trap door opened.

"I can't believe I never thought to check the floor." Twilight said to herself with disappointment.

Pinkie went down first, and they rest of them followed. Once again, Pinkie's hearts was pounding like a drum against her chest. Pinkie reached the door and slowly opened it, a ever growing sense of dread filled her and the others. As the door opened, a light began to shine out, it was dim like candlelight, but as it grew so did the terror in their hearts. When the door opened fully, a terrible sight was before them. All of them froze in shock and disbelief at seeing the horror within.

There was a pony strapped to the slab, but this pony wasn't Diamond Dust. This pony had a light blue coat and a swirling red-orange mane. Mrs. Cake had been stabbed and slashed in several places. Her lips were cut off, her eyes were slashed, there were several bruises and swollen skin, she had a long cut that ran from her groin to chest, most of her internal organs were on the floor, her rips were split open and her heart was missing.

"Mrs. Cake!" Pinkie shouted in absolute despair. Twilight and Rainbow stared at the mangled corpse, Applejack placed her hat over her heart with tears running down her face, Rarity and Fluttershy were holding each other and crying.

"I killed Mrs. Cake," Pinkie sobbed, "I'm a monster." Pinkie turned to Twilight and the others and demanded, "Kill me, kill me before I hurt any of you."

"No, Pinkie we can figure something else out, I'm not letting you die!" Rainbow Dash declared.

"No Rainbow, I you all don't stop me now, I'll keep killing and eventually I'll kill you." Pinkie sobbed.

"Hold on everypony!" Twilight shouted. "Pinkie listen to me, you've been with us the whole day, how could you have disposed of Diamond Dust's body and kill Mrs. Cake?" Twilight explained.

Pinkie stopped crying and thought for a moment and replied, "I don't know, I guess I couldn't."

Twilight then turned around and went towards the gruesome sight, and with a shaky hand, touched Mrs. Cake's corpse.

"And here's further proof, the body's still warm. She was probably killed only a little while ago." Twilight said.

"Wait, if was only killed a little while ago, then that means the murderer is still here." Rainbow exclaimed.

Twilight eyes widened and said, "Girls, we got to get back upstairs." They all turned around to find the doorway blocked.

"Oh I don't think so." said the pony blocking the door. The pony was a tall skinny stallion with a yellow coat, orange mane, and had freckles on his face. It was Mr. Cake.

Mr. Cake stepped forward, shut the door, and locked it. The usual happy-go-lucky smile that he usually wore was replaced with a wicked smirk. He was also missing his apron and paper hat, and in his hand was a large knife.

"Mr. Cake, you killed Mrs. Cake and Diamond Dust?" Pinkie asked after finally snapping out of her shock.

"I'm afraid so Pinkie, sorry you had to find this I was tired and forgot to lock the door last night. Though, I must admit I didn't think you'd find the trap door, ah well." Mr. Cake said.

Twilight snapped into action and cast a binding spell on psychotic stallion. He struggled for a few minutes until he looked at them with an angry glare and said, "I don't like being horse-handled."

Pinkie Pie rushed up to him, seized him, and demanded, "Why? Why did you do it Mr. Cake! She was your wife, your soul mate, the mother of your children, WHY!"

"Yes she was my wife, my lying, cheating, backstabbing wife." Mr. Cake responded.

"What?" an angry and confused Pinkie Pie asked.

"She cheated on me Pinkie. She cheated on me! And not with one stallion, but two! But the worst part is that she carried their children, and tried to convince me they were mine! I think I had every right to be angry!" Mr. Cake ranted with a look of sheer rage on his face.

Pinkie stood stunned for a moment until she spoke again, "You mean Pound and Pumpkin?"

"Aren't mine, physically." Mr. Cake responded.

"Don't you even think about hurting them, or I'll…" Pinkie threatened.

"Now why won't I do that? It's not their fault their mother was a whore, and besides I've grown to love those little foals like they were my own, so don't worry they're perfectly safe." Mr. Cake reassured.

Stepping forward, Twilight declared, "Yes they will be as soon as you're put away where they'll never see you again."

Another smirked came upon his face, "You sure about that Twilight?" he asked with an air of confidence.

Before Twilight could realize the meaning of his words, an explosion of pain came from the back of head, and soon fell unconscious. The others were about to react when they also were knocked out. Pinkie was the last to lose consciousness, managing to see Mr. Cake standing other her and say, "Sweet dreams, Pinkie." Before everything went black she noticed a blur of red beside him.

Pinkie Pie was the first to regain consciousness. She was strapped down on the table that formerly held Mrs. Cake. She soon heard Mr. Cake and his accomplice talking.

"…wow Carrot, what did you do, screw her with a knife?" asked the familiar sounding accomplice.

"Only partially, I did want to enjoy her one last time, but I still wanted her to suffer." Mr. Cake responded to the other stallion.

"Shoot, now why didn't Ah think of that?" The accomplice said. "Oh look our guests are wakin' up."

The rest of the mane 6 awoke. They were all tied up and hanging by their hands on ropes attached to the ceiling. They all struggled for a bit until looking at Mr. Cake and his accomplice. The accomplice's identity shocked them all into paralysis until finally Applejack spoke, "Big Macintosh?"

It was true, Big Macintosh was standing there, looking the same as usual. He was still the tall, muscular, red coated stallion everypony knew and loved. However his usual bored expression was replaced by a smirk and a malicious look in his eyes.

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh stated.

"Ah don't understand. You're helpin' this murderer. Why, why Big Macintosh! You're the kindest, gentlest, and most hard workin' stallion in Ponyville! So Why!" Applejack demanded of her brother.

"Well AJ, normally Ah am the nice stallion you described, but Ah have a dark side too and there are times Ah need to let it out." the red stallion explained.

"Enough, I want a real explanation. Why did the two of you do this, and how long has this been going on?" Twilight demanded.

Mr. Cake and Big Macintosh turned to face Twilight Sparkle. Mr. Cake spoke first, "Well you see, I have a lot of self-esteem, resentment, and angry issues, and Big Mac, well he's just a sadist. Blood and violence are a real turn on for him." He finished looking at Big Macintosh with a sheepish look on his face.

"As for how long, about a year or so. We partnered up when he found me beating an old bully of mine to death near the White Tail Woods." Mr. Cake continued, "Afterwards we started finding ponies we had grudges on, took them to Big Mac's cellar and took out our frustrations on them. Big Mac would usually beat and rape them while I would hack them up." Mr. Cake then looked Big Macintosh in the eye and said, "Then our relationship took an intimate turn in Appleloosa." They smiled and kissed each other.

Big Macintosh turned to Applejack and asked, "Well Applejack what do ya think of colt friend?" Applejack didn't answer and simply turned away.

"How many ponies have you killed?" Twilight asked.

"Oh about fifteen or so, would have been seventeen, but Big Macintosh let the Flim Flam Brothers live." Mr. Cake explained.

"The Flim Flam Brothers?" Applejack repeated.

"Oh yeah, Big Mac was pissed at them for trying to your farm so he dragged me to Appleloosa in order to get revenge. Like, I said though, we didn't kill them, but he did force them to commit incest. I guess he thought that was enough, or maybe we went soft." Mr. Cake elbowed Big Macintosh playfully, earning him an irked look. "Oh that reminds me, let me show you something." Mr. Cake said as he went over to a large chest, opened it, and pulled out a pair of horn necklaces.

"We got these souvenirs off them." he said tossing on to Big Macintosh who then put it on. Mr. Cake then reached in and got something else out. "These are my personal favorite, you should have seen Cupcake's face when I showed them to her." he stated as he showed them a pair of penises. "Guess who these belonged too?" He asked jokingly.

Rarity felt like vomiting, but resisted, and Fluttershy was close to wetting herself. Applejack was angry and shocked, Rainbow Dash was infuriated and wanted to smash them with a sonic rainboom, and lastly Twilight was fed up with this horror show.

"I've seen and heard enough." Twilight stated and began to cast a spell to free them, but found that she couldn't. She tried again, but met with the same results.

"Having trouble Twilight?" Mr. Cake asked mockingly. "Don't bother using your magic, we used a special powder that nullifies magic for a few hours."

"Thanks for lettin' me borrow that book Twilight." Big Macintosh said. Twilight suddenly realized that he was referring to the book he claimed he was borrowing for Applebloom.

"So what now, big brother, you gonna kill us like y'all killed them other ponies." Applejack asked angrily.

Big Macintosh went over to Applejack and said, "Nope. Like Ah told ya Ah would never hurt you or Applebloom. Your mah family, Ah love you." Big Macintosh emphasizes this by kissing her forehead. "You, Applebloom, and Granny Smith are the only ponies I could never hurt."

"We aren't going to kill the rest of you either, after all you're the Elements of Harmony. If we killed you Princess Celestia wouldn't rest until we were dead, plus if another incident like Nightmare Moon or Discord, happens we'll all need you girls to save the world again." Mr. Cake explained

"So we are just going to leave you here while Big Mac and me get the foals, and leave Equestria. In a few hours, Twilight's magic will come back, and we'll on our way to a new life." Mr. Cake finished up and went to the chest again. He tried to lift a something heavy, but couldn't so he used the horn around his neck to do it.

"By the way did you know that unicorn horns still have magic in them after they are cut off?" Mr. Cake asked.

"Yes, they still perform basic spells like levitation, defensive shields, and a force blast however they can't do anything complex like teleporting. It's a crime just as illegal as murder and rape." Twilight explained with fury.

Mr. Cake paid no attention to her and opened the chest. It was filled with bits and jewels like Big Macintosh's chest in the old cellar. He pulled out a piece of paper and set it on the table. He turned to Pinkie and said, "Well I guess I'm leaving Sugarcube Corner to you, this is the deed."

Pinkie Pie was unresponsive. Mr. Cake then said, "You girls sit tight we'll be right back." Mr. Cake and Big Macintosh went upstairs leaving the girls alone.

Rainbow Dash began struggling, but soon found that the ropes were too strong. Giving up she turned to Twilight and asked, "Hey Twilight is your magic working yet?" Twilight again tries to cast a spell but failed.

Finally Fluttershy spoke up, "Do you think they will really let us go?"

"Honestly Fluttershy I'm not quite sure. What Mr. Cake said makes sense, but with unstable minds, it's hard to predict what they'll do." Twilight said. Fluttershy whimpered and the others remained silent for several minutes until they heard the door open again.

"We're back!" Mr. Cake said carrying a couple of bags. Big Macintosh followed behind him.

They slipped around the mane 6 and opened the door in the back. Mr. Cake then spoke up, "Well I guess we'll be off."

"Hold on Carrot." Big Macintosh said.

Mr. Cake looked at his partner with confusion as he walked towards Pinkie Pie.

"Listen Pinkie Ah want ya to know that Carrot and Ah don't hold a grudge against ya. The truth is it's probably a good thing that y'all caught us. If we stayed here somepony might have caught on and we be in a lot of trouble. So to show ya that we bear no ill will Ah'm gonna give you, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack a little gift so y'all have something to remember by." Big Macintosh said.

"What kind of gift?" Pinkie asked with a mix of fear and curiosity.

"Well, since you and Rainbow here have the same kinda relationship that me and Carrot have, I thought I give what were fortunate enough to have." He said as he put his fingers into her nether regions. "The gift of parenthood." As he finished speaking he removed his fingers and penetrated Pinkie's most intimate are with his large stallion cock. He then began thrusting violently.

"Get away from her you filthy bastard or I'll rip your dick off!" an angry Fluttershy shouted as she nearly got out of the ropes binding her until Mr. Cake punched her, knocking her out.

"Don't worry Pinkie, I'm coming!" Rainbow Dash shouted as her resolution to break free awoke once again. This time she broke and charged at Big Macintosh. Sadly her efforts were in vain as he simply back-handed her, causing her to smash into the wall. She feel unconscious trying to reach out to Pinkie.

Big Macintosh continued his thrusts until finally he shot his load into Pinkie. He pulled out of her, tears and semen dripping down. Satisfied with his work he rejoined Mr. Cake who said, "I was kind of hoping to join in."

Big Macintosh at his lover and said, "Don't worry we'll have time on the train." Giving him a quick kiss before going over Applejack and told her, "Bye Applejack, tell Granny Smith and Applebloom that Ah love them, and look after my foal when it gets here." After that he and Mr. Cake left through the back entrance. After an hour Twilight's magic finally started working and freed the others. She then revived Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, and together they all left that hellish room just as Princess Celestia's sun rose over the horizon.

Twilight immediately contacted the Princess and the royal guard. They arrived shortly after. The doctors soon came and examined the mane 6. Fluttershy had a swollen cheek, Rainbow Dash has a bump on the head, but Pinkie was the worst. She wasn't too badly damaged, but she was bleeding a little, and traumatized.

Rainbow Dash came over to her marefriend and said, "Pinkie, I'm so sorry I was too weak to save you."

Pinkie looked at Rainbow Dash, took her hand in hers and said, "I don't blame you, Big Macintosh was just too strong."

Rainbow hesitated for a moment but then asked, "What are you doing to do if you're pregnant, I mean I understand if you want to try _that_ option."

"No! I will not murder an unborn foal!" Pinkie shouted and placed a hand on her stomach, "It's not the child's fault that it was conceived by rape."

"I'm sorry Pinkie, if you want to keep this foal, I stand you all the way." Rainbow said hugging Pinkie tightly. Noticing that Pinkie was crying with a sad smile on her face she asked, "What's wrong Pinkie?"

"I know this is the worst thing that's ever happened to me, but somehow I'm happy. Happy knowing that I can never be a murderer, is that wrorng?" she asked in tears.

"No Pinkie, after all this I can understand why after having those horrible nightmares that you would be relieved to find that your not a killer." Twilight explained as she and others gathered around Pinkie and Rainbow and hugged them. "And don't worry, with all of us around, we'll get through this."

Princess Celestia stepped forward with regal grace, and sad expression. "Twilight Sparkle, you and your friends have been through something that most ponies would never even imagine in their worst nightmares. I applaud you all for your strength, courage, and friendship, and I hope that you will all accept my offer to come to Canterlot for therapy."

"Thank you Princess Celestia, we would be honored, and thanks for helping us through this. Have you found the other victims?" Twilight asked.

"Yes we have Twilight Sparkle, fifteen victims in total, most in varying forms of decomposition. The oldest ones seem to have been dead for several years now." The Princess answered, then continued, "Once we know who all the ponies are we will inform their families. We have already contacted Filthy Rich and his wife about Diamond Dust. Then we will inform the press about this."

"Wait Princess, please!" Applejack pleaded. "Please, if everypony finds out that Big Macintosh was one of the killers, our whole family name will be ruined. No pony will come to our farm and we all be hated for bein' related to the monster who did this, please."

For a few moments the Princess thought and said, "Very well, I will tell them that Big Macintosh was also a victim, but he's body was not found. It will not be a complete lie."

"Thank you Princess, thank you." Applejack said sobbing. The Princess rubbed her hair in comfort for she also knew what it was like to see a sibling turn into a monster.

Afterwards the mane 6 went to Canterlot for their therapy and the ponies of Ponyville only knew that Mr. Cake had murdered several ponies in a secret room below the sweet shop including his wife, Filthy Rich's sister-in-law and her date Big Macintosh, whose body was never recovered. He then left town with his children and fled the country.

A great sadness and gloom overtook the citizens of the once quaint and quiet little town. The thought on everypony's minds were "Would it ever get back to normal?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue**

Five years since the dreaded Sugarcube Corner Massacre happened, things have returned to normal in Ponyville. The mane 6 have returned to their jobs and moved on with their lives. The infamous site of the brutal murders is gone now, replaced by a coffee shop that bought the property from Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie bought her own shop, calling it Pinkie's Party Palace, a place full of sweets, baked goods, and party supplies. Rainbow Dash moved there from Cloudsdale in order to be closer to Pinkie. She was still captain of the weather team, but she flew deliveries for the shop. Living with them is Pinkie's little colt, Sugar Rush. He has Pinkie's appetite, hyperactivity, and resembles her greatly. His only difference is his green eyes that he inherited from his father. They explained that she and Big Macintosh dated briefly and didn't know about the pregnancy until she and Rainbow Dash were dating. He is very strong for a colt his age, and has a love of cake and apples. Pinkie and Rainbow adore him. So do his aunts, Applejack and Applebloom.

Applejack still works the farm, but hired a worker to help out during Apple Buck season and other chores that Big Macintosh used to do. Rarity is still running Carousel Boutique, and Fluttershy still tends to all the animals. Twilight and Spike are still running the library, so everything is back to normal in Ponyville.

In the small country of Hipposia (**Author's Note: Hippo means horse in Greek)** there lives a tall, red farm horse named Red McIntosh with his husband Carrot Treat and their children Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. They own an apple were they often bake fresh apple treats for the citizens of Saddleton.

Today the orange maned stallion was showing his hard working husband something in their basement where they kept their preservatives. He opened a hidden door behind a self and let Red McIntosh down the steps to an underground room. He opened the door and showed him a blue coated mare with a yellow mane, and a comet cutie mark.

Red McIntosh looked at his husband with a disapproving look, but Carrot Treat just said, "Now Big Mac, I know we agreed not to do this for the sake of the children, but come on now we've been good for five years. I sure it won't hurt if we indulge a little bit every once in while. Besides she deserves it for flirting with you, a happily married stallion."

Big Macintosh alias Red McIntosh thought about his husband's proposal until he handed him a knife and said, "Come on you know you what to do." Carrot Cake alias Carrot Treat said with a playful grin. Big Macintosh took the knife and turned to mare. Carrot Cake took off the gap and she began begging for her life.

"Quite a noisy one isn't she, maybe you should start by cutting out her tongue?" Carrot Cake suggested.

Big Macintosh bored expression turned into a sadistic grin and said, "Eeyup."

**The End**

**I hope you all enjoyed my second attempt at writing fan fiction. I know I probably made lots of mistakes, I'll to correct them if I can, so hopefully I try to write better ones.**


End file.
